


Gremlins

by idigam



Series: Batman Beyond [3]
Category: Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gremlins, Hexapod robots, cute little spider robots that I love dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idigam/pseuds/idigam
Summary: A series of data robberies and cyber-attacks hit Gotham's major companies, Terry and Max need to unravel the puzzles of who's behind it and how.





	1. Thefts and a GOLEM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).



After a brief fanfare the strange digital newscasters begin their report. “Welcome to Gotham News Tonight; our top story today is the recent theft at FoxTeca. Making this the third such cyberspace based theft this week with Archer and King, and S.T.A.R. Labs being the previous targets. Police are baffled, since the only clues left behind seem to be nonsensical junk data.”

 

Bruce mutes the report; “has your friend Maxine notified you of anything?” Terry shrugs, “her whole community is up in arms over this. Apparently a few of her friends got called in for questioning. She says that every hacker has something of a handle. Sort of like a how we can read each other’s combat style even when masked.” Bruce turns to look at the younger bat impressed, “using your resources McGinnis?” Terry smiles, but its short lived, “apparently whoever’s done this has a signature that doesn’t even read as real. Like sure lots of hackers use programs to break security but there should still be a signature in the program’s construction. Not in this case, there’s just junk data left behind.”

 

Bruce nods, “the attacks are each preceded by a break-down in municipal technology. The two shouldn’t be linked except that they happen exactly three hours apart. There’s been more junk data left behind at each scene.” Terry looks at the screen, “Gordon not giving out copies of that data?” Bruce shakes his head, “I may not even be able to read it, and I’ve kept up on most of the latest cyber security but…” Terry shrugs, “not your scene I get it. I’ll keep an eye out for municipal breakdowns, maybe I can get some of that data to Max before it gets locked down.” Bruce nods, “go.”

 

 

***

            Terry shuffles toward the entrance to Hamilton Hill High; Chelsea and Dana are speaking to each other in hushed tones. “I know she’s worried but there’s nothing we can do about it. Why does she keep talking to me about it?” Chelsea whines under her breath. Dana smiles tightly in the way that says she’s trying not to roll her eyes. “I don’t think she expects us to be anything other than a sounding board Chels. It is kind of unfair, I just hope she doesn’t get in trouble with the police over this.” Terry slides up to them unintentionally drawing on his job, tired or not, new habits die hard. “Max still on her one woman crusade?” Chelsea jumps nearly out of her skin while Dana sighs in frustration. “Dammit McGinnis! Dana you need to buy a bell for him.” Dana just nods; “now if only you could shock me by showing up for a date more times than not.” Say what you will, Terry has the decency to look ashamed. “Actually I have the afternoon off if you want to just hit the town…” Dana smiles pleasantly surprised, “sure, any plans? I hear the club’s still closed.” Terry smiles, “I figured we could just wander around for a bit.” Chelsea waves her hand airily “You two make your plans, I’m going to go harass my boyfriend, ciao.” Dana looks at Terry seriously “Would you mind if we brought Max? She’s been really stressed because of these last few weeks and I think she needs some real-world time.”

 

Considering Terry had been hoping to keep his eyes and ears out for breakdowns around Gotham, Max would only be helpful. “Uh, sure, I’m a little surprised you don’t want to be just us.” Dana gives him a look, he’s going to regret this; “you’ll just have to ask Mr. Wayne for more time off then won’t you?” Terry smiles, maybe he’d regret it but the old man was going to regret it more.

 

 

***

            One slog through pre-calc and a bombed chemistry pre-test later Terry is waiting for his girlfriend and other best friend outside the school. “C’mon, a night away from the computer lab will not condemn your hacker buddies to a life in juvie.” Max makes an annoyed sound, “maybe I just don’t want to sit through you and McGinnis making goo-goo eyes at each other all night. I would like to eat my dinner not lose my lunch.” Terry walks up to them, “if you expect to eat dinner than you definitely should leave the lab.” Max looks at Terry standing in front of her and sags, “I’m surrounded, all right fine, I surrender, but you’re paying for dinner McGinnis.” Terry holds his hands to his chest in mock hurt, “you’re just using me for my money? I’m hurt Maxine, I’m more than an ATM you know.” Max just smiles a deadly smile at him, “yeah, you’re a nice ass too.” Dana elbows her in the side, “that ass is mine and don’t you forget it Gibson.” Terry rolls his eyes, “and here I thought I was a thinking feeling human. Glad that’s been cleared up.” He leans over to kiss Dana, and flip off Max who responds in kind.

 

“Wanna try the new Pretzel Palace by the board walk?” Max suggests as they make their way towards the night life of Neo-Gotham.

 

 

***

            A construction foreman is observing the implementation of the company’s first GOLEM unit. Unknown to the team a small silvery spider-like construct is making its way up the GOLEM’s back. “Yo, Joey, take it easy, we lose one of those and these pipes are gonna be out at least another week.” At that moment a series of wires and plugs attached to a scorpion like tail emerge from the tiny construct which jams them into the GOLEM’s processing unit. The GOLEM shudders to a halt and the pipe leans precariously in it’s now slack grasp.

 

 

***

            Max’s phone warbles out a chiming sound; “Yes finally a hit.” The Bat-Signal in Terry’s phone also lets out a notification. Dana makes an annoyed face, Terry pulls out his phone “don’t worry it’s just a company notice, no one’s actually calling me. Today is ‘us time.’” Dana relaxes visibly until she notices Max following a signal right underneath a two ton concreate pipe that falls from an inactive GOLEM’s limp grasp. Dana screams before she even realizes she made a noise Terry’s already diving for Max.

 

 

***

            Terry doesn’t think but he’s already flying through the air towards Max who’s turning to see what the noise was about. He tackles her to the ground before she has time to look surprised and barely a few inches away from the plummeting concrete pipe which shatters where she had been standing showering both of them with concrete dust and debris. The foreman of the site is yelling and the man who’d taken off the GOLEM control device was running over to them. “What were you doing Max?!” Terry yells incredulously. She holds up her phone. “I got a lock on the signal,” then in a much quieter tone, “think you could track it at work tonight?” Terry helps her up in a low voice says “that’s not as important, are you hurt.” Dana runs up to them asking the same thing. Max sighs, “Just a little road-rash, nothing a bit of disinfectant and some bandages won’t help.” Dana joins Terry in the type of heated yelling and lecturing only true friends and family are entitled to. “Guys, please, just help me home for now. I think I’m partied out.” Terry and Dana exchange a look before assenting to walking her home.

 

 

***

            Meanwhile in cyberspace a program is observing the effects of its latest foray into real world consequences.

[TEST STATUS: SUCCESSFUL]

{Implementing…}

{Excellent, let’s see if the figurative giants fall as easily as the literal ones.}

 

 

***

            After dropping Dana off at her place Terry makes his way to “work,” making his way down the steps to the Batcave he pauses behind Bruce’s chair. “You’re late, I hope you have something to make up for it.” Terry produces his phone, “between Max and I yes, we have a copy of the data taken at a construction site. A GOLEM mysteriously shut down for no reason.” Bruce nods, “Max is sending me a copy of the data she and her group snagged from Foxteca before it was locked down. She’s still pretty shaken up considering getting that almost got her and I flattened this afternoon. She’s fine by the way.” Bruce pauses in the way that says he feels guilty, half a second before it gets put with the rest of Bruce’s feelings that hinder the mission, long enough for Terry to notice. “Get out there, I’ll analyze this, if there’s a clue as to where this person will hit next then I need you ready.”

 

On his way towards the Batmobile Terry wonders vaguely if any of the others noticed those pauses. The moments of humanity where the old man’s resolve wavered, where they became more motivation. Had Dick, or Barbara, or the unknown Robin who came after noticed them? Had they said anything? Did they just move on and pretend nothing happened in the face of more important matters? Or are these moments’ things that have happened recently? Has Bruce’s age made it too difficult to show nothing? If he had been just a moment slower or less lucky today would he get a cold unchanging monument down here in the dark? Would Max? These are things that will eat at him as he makes his way through patrol. He’ll confront Bruce later, reassure him later, when there’s less at stake. No matter what the old man may think there are times where less is at stake, there are times to think, and evaluate more than the mission.


	2. Night of the Hexapods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new theft a new problem, a waft of nostalgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit at the end is dedicated to heartslogos and their positively beautiful fic Executive Assistant to the Batman. As always I adore critique and comment.

            Terry’s hovering low over the streets of Gotham; the weather’s turned just in time for people’s holiday shopping. This clears the airways since most cars aren’t equipped with the Batmobile’s sensors. His comm. Chirps. “Batman,” Max’s voices comes through on the other end, “so I officially don’t like pet-projects with Wayne. That said we’ve managed to figure out what the junk data is about. Its program language but it looks like junk because it doesn’t communicate anything between machines, on its own, when run through what you got from Foxteca though you get the full picture. Even then it’s odd because it needs to be translated into English instead of existing as regular programming. Sending you the translation now.” The Batmobile’s main feed warbles to let him know the message came through.

{One is vain, one merely sounds the same.}

“We puzzle out this mess just to get a stupid riddle?” Terry snarls into his comm. Open now to the Bat-cave. Bruce grumbles “it narrows down our suspects list, Lexcorp. Fits the bill for the robbery targets and the riddle.” Terry makes a frustrated sound “How so? And doesn’t the riddle imply two targets?” Bruce smiles approving, if Terry could see it he’d never leave Bruce alone about it. Luckily Bruce is smarter than to let Terry see it. “Yes McGinnis it does, as for the riddle, what else would you call naming a multi-national corporation after yourself, first name not family? Egotist was an apt descriptor for Lex, next attack will be there, there and somewhere else.

 

 

***

            James Harris is an average security officer, well as average as you can be when you guard for Lexcorp. Which means ex-military, willing to kill for your boss, the life insurance and medical makes it worth it.  Harris is also one of the few that can routinely anticipate Lucinda’s orders on her few visits and tolerate hours around her bodyguard, which got him promoted to head of security. A position in jeopardy when the buildings motion alarms is tripped.

 

 

***

            “Huh” Terry glanced at the controls, “alarm tripped at Lexcorp; also stop that, I can hear you looking smug from all the way up here.” Bruce said nothing to this; he merely continued to look smug.

 

***

Terry arrives on the scene in time to see a small silvery metal object rolling down the hallway with a two security guards hot on its heels. Terry recognizes this buildings head of security as one of them, Bruce has had him watching this place off and on for a while and it’s lead to at least one arrested thief and one arrested ex-employee turned saboteur. This has created a weird détente between him and Harris where they aren’t friends but they aren’t exactly trying to kill/arrest each other either. “What’s up Harris? One of the new toys for Christmas get loose?” Harris scowls, something the man could do with the best of them. “Not that it’s any of your business but this thing is not of Lexcrop design. Miss Luthor suspects sabotage was inevitable given current events.” Terry nods at this; “To bad my feed says there’s another breach and someone’s in your system.” Harris pulls out a phone linked to the buildings system, curses, and then turns to Batman. “Louis, deal with that one, it’s a distraction, the Batman and I will find the real infiltrator.” The other guard salutes then Harris and Terry break off towards the security main-frame.

 

“It must have shut down my phones connection to the system as soon as it broke in, without yours we’re flying blind.” Terry shoots him a winning smile, “feel weird, but its business as usual.” Harris snorts, “don’t think the boss and I don’t know you’re only here because you keep checking up on us.” Terry didn’t feel like contradicting him this time, most days it was true, “boss lady doesn’t like me?” He feigns hurt dramatically, “I guess I’ll take my security feed and go home.” Harris shakes his head “she thinks you’re too chummy with me. I think you’re an asset while you act like one, don’t prove me wrong and I won’t conveniently lock you out of our system.” Terry salutes, “aye, aye mon Capitan.”

 

The Lexcorp security mainframe is eerily quiet with only the hum of the banks of computers and cooling fans to accompany Terry and Harris. They split up shortly after arriving and slowly Terry makes his way to the open terminal in the middle of the room. There’s a small dome shaped robot perched on it with a series of USB cords leading from it to the computer, its legs look like they have the ability tuck into itself allowing it to roll away as a sphere. Terry readies a batarang and then throws as soon as Harris fires a round, the batarang severs the cables. The shot find their mark and the little robot flares green briefly before turning red and exploding. The key board will need to be replaced but the mainframe remains uncompromised.

 

Terry lets out a sigh of relief as the program finishes downloading the next clue, until another security alarm goes off… In Wayne Tower.

 

 

***

            The corridor is near silent if the attack is anywhere similar to the Lexcorp attack then the guards are chasing a feint and Terry needs to get to the mainframe ASAP, a task mitigated by knowing WE’s layout better than Lexcorp’s. The mainframe has three of the little robo-goblins and only one of them is transmitting data, Terry gets the next robbery clue before his system is jammed. Throwing the three batarangs he pulls to sever each cable the bots disengage and start running. Terry lets them go far enough to notice a slight shift in the air. A cloaked fourth robot, Terry moves, slamming the bladed arm of one gauntlet into the cloaked robot, it lets out a high pitched trill before flashing from green to red. Terry just has enough time to roll out of the way before it explodes. He’s already rolling to his feet to chase down the more obvious three.

 

First two goes down easily enough, he steps on it before rocket boosting into the second and impaling it on the same gauntlet he had the first. Both explode as Terry makes for the last just in time to see it crawl out a window and roll over the edge. The little ball opens it’s to segments enough to turn its “legs” into rotors for helicopter type flight. Terry dives for it and manages to kick into the side of the building surfing down the sloped side on the offensive metal beast. Terry stands over the things remains scowling at his HUD monitor that shows a small transfer of data made it out of the little robot before its destruction. “McGinnis?” Terry shakes his head, “small amount of WE data was transferred, and I’m not sure how much, most of it died with the robot.” Bruce leans back in his chair in front of his computer, “we’ll continue to monitor and translate the data. Come back to the cave, there’s nothing more to be done tonight.” Terry makes an acknowledging monosyllabic sound then takes off for the Batmobile.

 

 

***

            The next day Bruce continues in his new schedule of returned Wayne CEO. It’s been an adjustment, Bruce Wayne hasn’t been Batman in nearly forty years. It took him half that time to get used to **being** Bruce Wayne instead of playing him. It took nearly that full time to almost lose his company to Derek Powers. If Bruce is honest with himself, something he rarely is (more often he’s demanding, punishing himself, or avoiding introspection altogether.) However if he’s being honest with himself, in the last few months he’s actually starting to like this Bruce Wayne guy. Something about the man encouraged a stubborn sixteen-year-old punk kid to refuse to give up on him and the former Bat finds himself wondering what that reason is.

 

In the forty years it’s taken him to almost lose his company and give up being Batman he’s learned a few things. One, Batman and his rogues were very good for WE, making them almost two and a half billion in police and city contracts alone. Two, Bruce Wayne as Batman was very **VERY** bad for WE who’s departments had taken to hiring people whose sole job was processing Bruce’s supply requests, catching up on his lack of paperwork, or worst of all going through his leave of absence excuses (when he actually bothered to fill one out.) He frowns at an old one he barely remembers _Sandboarding? What was I on?_ Bruce is starting to suspect that Alfred had taken to drugging him with one of the many medications he needed and subsequently refused to take.

 

The third revelation has come in the last few months, that being that while Bruce Wayne’s personal assistant being Batman is not as bad as Bruce himself being Batman. It’s still not good for WE. Which has led to his current line of questions; first being _would it be worth it to teach Terry how to bullshit his own paperwork?_ And _how much of this can I con Maxine into doing?_ This is being done while also checking over the files that were breached by the intrusion last night, it was only a matter of time before Barbara hunted him down to question him about the break-in. Apparently this is something she’s decided to do after being stonewalled by Lexcorp.

 

Naturally Bruce has decided to pull Terry out of school and leave early today, better to sacrifice the latest intern naïve enough to take his out of work appointments than face Gordon himself.

 

Evidently nothing major was stolen, some micro-electrical optics research had been breached and a small amount money from the company assets, small being one hundred thousand, all things are truly relative. Bruce leave the office with a portable drive of relevant research, Terry is in the lobby talking to the secretary on duty. “Ready to go boss?” Bruce nods, and Terry gets the door for him waving goodbye, as soon as they’re out of ear shot he asks “retreating before Gordon gets here? Running from a fight doesn’t seem like you.” Bruce scowls “you wanna be here when she comes in after a post-Luthor interview?” Terry blanches “god no.” Bruce allows himself a wry smile, “then I can add basic survival instincts to your list of good traits." His smile turns slightly wistful, "Maxine and I have the next riddle. 'Many flowers smell sweet, but I am what makes a rose what it is. What am I?' I'm starting to feel nostalgic McGinnis."


	3. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery thief reveals themselves.

            The batmobile coasts low over the smaller buildings of upper Neo-Gotham, the buildings owned by the AA and AAA sub-contracts. Terry is making for Thorne Trading and Shipping’s main office at a relatively sedate pace. There’s a hiss of static before Bruce releases a somewhat dark chuckle, “you know that the thief is taunting you, I doubt the break in will start until you’re nearby. So you might as well suck it up and go save Thorne’s contracts.” Terry scowled; he’d been practicing his batman scowl, not quite to the old man’s level but pretty good when motivated. Protecting Thorne’s interests qualified as motivation. “Oh lay off Ter, if you get the chance you could try downloading some of his files while you’re there. Never know what he’s keeping locked up in that mainframe.” Max chimes in. Terry’s frown quickly morphs into a wicked grin and he guns the Batmobile’s engines. Bruce makes an unhappy sound, “I really wish you wouldn’t do that.” Max snickers, “you don’t know teens very well do you?” Bruce is now clearly the one scowling; his scowl is impressive enough to be heard. “I didn’t understand teenagers when I adopted one. Also stop breaking into the communication line.” After barking that last order Bruce presses a button that locks Max out of the channel. At least until he opens it to the greater communication grid again.

 

“Tell your friend that if she does that again I’ll lock her out permanently.” Terry sighs, “You tell her, I have better things to do with my evenings than get yelled at by one of my best friends. Like stopping a mafia don from getting robbed. And trying to salvage my romantic life.”

Bruce leans back, “and I have to fill out your paperwork, wanna trade.”

“If it means you telling Max she’s not allowed in on our chats anymore yes. If it means you talking to my girlfriend no, no, all of the no.”

“Why McGinnis, it’s almost like you’re embarrassed by me.” Bruce laughs.

“No, just realistic about my life.

 

 

***

            Richard is at his desk filling out one of a seemingly endless tide of forms. Paperwork, digital or hard copy was the cost of order and efficiency. So like the shadier parts of his job, for example the occasional body popping up in the bay, a necessary evil. At least in these late evenings he could work unmolested by the concerns of his employees and the board. Still as the three separate motion alarms being tripped indicated; there were costs to working late. Hitting the call button on his desk he irritably gets his assistant’s attention. “Sergei, we have intruders, take a security team to deal with them appropriately. I leave the definition of ‘appropriately’ to you.”

 

 

***

            _Thorne Trading and Shipping’s security is a joke,_ Terry thought, _this is the second time I’ve broken in and not so much as an alarm. Some criminal mastermind_ , but _then, he doesn’t have anything to hide in this office does he? No, the trade corporation is a front, wonder what the mainframe holds though_ , again the temptation to let the thief just do their business was present in his mind _. Maybe I’ll just check for myself, make sure nothing’s stolen_. “Bit late to be visiting Batman?” A lightly accented voice breaks Terry from his thoughts. “You know Mr. Thorne isn’t a fan of unnecessary bloodshed, but in the case he may feel it ‘appropriate.’” The security officers behind the huge man sniggers like some great joke were just made. Terry notes that it’s the same guy who pointed a gun at him before, “second time threatening grievous bodily harm of a civil servant. Bad habit to get into Sergei.” Terry quips. Sergei shrugs indifferent, “who will know beyond the fish of Gotham Bay?” Then a second alarm goes off and Sergei looks perplexed. “Probably the thief that I’ve been tailing, you know the one breaking into your mainframe.” Terry’s turn to smile.

 

Sergei lowers his gun and gestures to his men “go, deal with the pests.” Terry yawns, “Those are distractions.” He says while the other men run off. “Da, anyone who’s spent time here knows most of the major decisions go through Thorne’s personal system. Not linked to the network.” Terry raises an eyebrow, “paranoia I expect; telling me this I didn’t why?” Sergei resumes holding his gun to Batman, “because you will either help deal with this thief you are here for. Or you will be shot now so I may deal with it.” In light of the circumstances Terry smiles and makes a flourishing gesture, “lead the way.” Sergei lowers but does not sheath his gun, “adequate choice.” They start heading towards Thorne’s office, Sergei listens to something on his ear piece. “Small robots have been dealt with in the mainframe, apparently there were six, and you did not mention they explode Batman.” Terry growls, “I thought they’d shoot them. Anyone hurt?” Sergei looks bemused, “We are your enemies and yet you are concerned with our safety? You are strange, and no, merely startled, and we’ll need to replace a few monitors.”

 

They stop when they hear gunshots down the hall, then Sergei starts running, with Batman hot on his heels. “Distractions you said? I cannot reach Thorne.” Terry grabs Sergei and rockets the rest of the way “Probably jamming the office.” They break through the door. Thorne is holding a gun looking slightly put-out at the smoking craters in his carpet. “I gather we have multiple intruders. That they explode. And they know about my personal files. Batman, under the circumstances your presence is somewhat welcome. Though I would appreciate you making more of an effort with this **_mess._** ” The last word is delivered like some sort of condemnation or slur.

 

Terry’s about to retort when Sergei lunges forward and tackles his employer, a second later an explosion of glass and a much larger version of the other robots crashes through the window behind Thorne’s desk. Terry’s already using his boots to get to the other two before a large metallic claw can coup them. He notices Sergei reaching for something in his jacket. Thorne holds out a hand, “no need to resort to that, Batman is perfectly capable of cleaning this mess.” He presses a button on the side of his desk and it retracts into the floor. “Wouldn’t want anyone be tempted to steal or destroy my files Batman.” Then he stands and begins making for the door Sergei and he shooting while they run. “Snake,” is all Terry gets out while he pushes the metal monstrosity towards the edge of the window. The two fall to the courtyard below.

 

“What happened to the subtlety of the other attacks? I thought I wouldn’t be risking any broken bones.” A metallic voice chuckles, “and here I was trying to play to your strengths, instead of forcing you to actually think. I know how difficult that is for you.” The voice despite being entirely synthetic still manages to get across a tone of smug superiority. “Stealing the GOLEM data from Wayne-Tech was too easy. And with it, I made this, now I am your better in brain and brawn Batman.” Terry bristles; whoever this is they’re truly annoying. “You’re yammering like I should know who you are. But I don’t so why don’t I break your toy and you can go home?” The voice snarls, “Puerile as ever Batman, you surely couldn’t have forgotten me! You’re greatest nemesis, your intellectual superior in every way. I am- where’d you go?” Terry has already used the time the voice’s monologue gave him to set an explosive to its control module, and then detonate it. “You never could beat me without cheeeaaa-” the voice fades with the lights on the robot and it falls over. Sirens in the distance make it clear it’s time to go.

 

 

***

            Parking the Batmobile Terry pulls off the cowl, “this isn’t over is it?” Bruce nods, “not by a long shot if they’re imitating Nygma.” Terry frowns, “sure it’s not him?” Bruce turns to face him, “Riddler would never use a voice synthesizer he wanted his enemies to know who he was. He needed them to know. Further, Nygma died in the Arkham riots that closed the Old Arkham building. It’s not him, but I agree it’s a good imitation.” Terry flops back in the other chair “great, I get my crazies and yours.” Bruce smiles “too much for you?” Terry returns the challenge “anything you can do old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up waaay more angsty than I intended.


End file.
